Every cloud has a silver lining
by univera88
Summary: Ich hatte mir nichts weiter dabei gedacht, als ich mit meiner Freundin Marion zur Premiere von New Moon nach München fuhr. Nur einmal Robert Pattinson live sehen. Keiner konnte damit rechnen, dass wir beide so viel mehr bekommen sollten! Aber lest selbst!


**Also meine Lieben, **

**dass ist jetzt das neue „**_**Meet and Greet**_**". **

**Ihr werdet feststellen, dass jetzt einiges anders laufen wird.**

**Denn die Wahrheit ist, Marion und ich schreiben nicht mehr zusammen und es wird jetzt nur noch den Rob&Anja Part geben. Ich hoffe, dass das okay für euch alle ist. **

**Kellan bleibt uns jedoch auch erhalten. ;-)**

**So nun wünsche ich euch viel Spaß. Es geht wieder von vorne los. :-)**

**Und nun viel Spaß meine Lieben.**

**Roadtrip**

Nun stand ich hier mit meinem Freund und wartete gespannt auf Marion, eine Freundin die ich aus dem Internet kannte. Sie war genau wie ich: eine Twilightsüchtige.  
Wir hatten uns noch nie zuvor gesehen. Das würde das erste Treffen sein und das fand zu einem passenden Anlass statt: Wir wollten nach München zu einem New Moon Fanevent und die Gäste waren hochkarätig.  
Der halbe Twilightcast würde da sein und wir würden sie alle bejubeln können.  
Mein persönliches Highlight würde Robert Pattinson sein. Ich war verrückt nach ihm, das soll nicht heißen, dass ich in ihn verknallt war. Ich war kein Teenie mehr, sondern schon 21. Ich fand ihn sympathisch in Interviews und ich mochte seine schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten.  
Lieben tat ich nur einen Mann und der stand hier neben mir und hatte immer noch Bedenken das ich mit einer Fremden so weit weg fahren wollte.  
„Bist du dir sicher?", fragte er mich zum gefühlten 100 Mal.  
„Absolut. Sie ist nur ein Fan, genau wie ich. Ich schreibe schon so lang mit ihr. Sie wird keine Axtmörderin sein.", schmunzelte ich und küsste ihn kurz auf die Lippen.  
„Aber ihr hättet euch doch auch erstmal unter normalen Umständen treffen können? Was ist wenn ihr euch nicht mögt? Euch streitet und euch da denn trennt? Wie sollst du nach Hause kommen?", fragte er mich deutlich besorgt.  
„Das wird nicht passieren. Und außerdem weißt du, dass ich gut auf mich aufpassen kann.", beteuerte ich ihm  
Er nickte nur und schluckte schwer.  
Ein paar Augenblicke später und pünktlich auf die Minute bog ein schwarzer Seat um die Ecke. Erst jetzt stiegen Aufregung und Bedenken in mir auf.  
Was ist wenn Mark recht hatte und sie mich nicht ausstehen konnte?  
Sie parkte ihr kleines Auto direkt vor unseren Füßen und ich musste schmunzeln als ich den etwas ramponierten „Team Edward" Aufkleber am Kofferraum kleben sah. Auch Mark schaute in die Richtung und schüttelte grinsend mit dem Kopf.  
Er konnte die Hysterie und das Phänomen Twilight einfach nicht begreifen. Musste er auch nicht, er war ein Mann.  
Als sie aus dem Auto stieg, schob sie ihre Sonnenbrille in ihre blonden Haare und grinste mich breit an.  
Auch ich lächelte zurück. Damit war die Aufregung wie weggeblasen und ich fühlte mich als würde ich eine Freundin wiedersehen die ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.  
Sie kam auf mich zu und umarmte mich fest.  
„Endlich.", grinste sie und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Das wurde auch mal Zeit.", sagte ich und wir ließen uns los.  
„So und nun Süße, dreh dich mal um!", sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Finger das ich mich um meine eigene Achse drehen sollte.  
„Also ich finde deinen Hintern geil. Der ist ganz und gar nicht riesig.", lachte sie und ich musste mitlachen.  
Sie gab mir einen Klaps und ich piekte sie daraufhin in die Seite.  
Ich war ein wenig selbstkritisch oder besser gesagt ich war ehrlich zu mir selbst. Ich war kein Model und hatte mal erwähnt, dass ich keinen so kleinen Modelhintern hätte. Davon wollte sie sich jedoch ihr eigenes Bild machen und das hatte sie gerade getan.  
Ich war nichts Besonderes. Ich hatte blonde lange Haare, was heutzutage nichts Außergewöhnliches mehr war und grüne Augen. Ansonsten war ich für eine Frau recht groß. Im Vergleich zu Marion wirkte ich fast wie ein Riese. Ich war keine Tussi oder so. Mein Kleidungsstil war leger und sportlich: Jeans, T-Shirt, Turnschuh und Lederjacke.  
Alles in allem ein eher unauffälliger Typ.  
„Das finde ich allerdings auch.", schaltete sich nun Mark schmunzelnd ein.  
„Oh tut mir leid.", entschuldigte sich Marion „Ich bin Marion."  
„Kein Problem. Ihr hattet erstmal wichtigeres im Kopf. Ich bin Mark.", stellte er sich freundlich vor.  
„Wollen wir denn los?", fragte Marion aufgeregt.  
„Klar.", stimmte ich zu und wandte mich dann an Mark „Pass mir gut auf meinen Möpschen auf und mach keinen Blödsinn. Wir sehen uns Montag wieder. Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte ich ihm zu und küsste ihn dann zärtlich.  
Seid wir vor fast 3 Jahren zusammengezogen sind waren wir nie länger als eine Nacht voneinander getrennt und jetzt ein ganzes Wochenende, das könnte hart werden.  
Wir waren ein Paar seit ich 15 war und ein Leben mit einem anderen Mann war für mich unvorstellbar.  
Aber ich war mir sicher, dass Marion mich gut ablenken würde.  
Sie packte meine Tasche in den Kofferraum und setzte sich dann ins Auto, während wie uns voneinander verabschiedeten.  
„Ich werde gut auf Holly aufpassen. Ich werde auch keinen Blödsinn machen, du weißt doch, dass ich so viel zu tun habe für die Uni, die Klausurzeit steht ja wieder unmittelbar bevor. Ich werde dich vermissen. Pass gut auf dich auf und hab viel Spaß.", sagte er liebevoll und küsste mich nochmal innig.  
Ich stieg ins Auto und machte die Scheibe nochmal runter um zu winken.  
„Euch beiden viel Spaß.", wünschte er und bezog Marion nochmal mit ein.  
„Den werden wir haben.", quiekte sie und drückt das Gaspedal durch, was den Motor laut werden ließ.  
Ich sah im Rückspiegel wie Mark uns skeptisch hinterher guckte. Ich winkte ihm noch einmal zu und schon waren wir um die Ecke und auf dem Weg nach München.  
Sobald ich das Fenster wieder zugemacht hatte fingen wir an zu quatschen und es war wirklich so als wären wir schon ewig miteinander befreundet. Hauptthema waren natürlich: Twilight, Rob, die Filme, Rob, Klatsch und Tratsch und hatte ich Rob schon erwähnt?  
Nebenbei lief die ganze Zeit der Twilight Soundtrack und als die ersten Takte von Robs „Never Think" ( Robert Pattinson - Never Think: http:/ www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 11u7O-hYMRg ) erklangen sang ich unwillkürlich mit.  
Wenn es etwas gab nach dem ich noch verrückter war als nach Twilight dann war es Musik.  
Musik war mein Lebenselixier. Ich liebte es Musik zu hören und auch selbst welche zu machen. Ich spielte Gitarre, konnte einigermaßen gut singen und spielte ein klein wenig Piano. Außerdem spielte ich, zwar mehr schlecht als Recht, Akkordeon.  
Damit hatte alles angefangen und damit meine ich nicht nur die Leidenschaft Musik zu machen, sondern auch die Liebe zu meinem Freund, denn ihn hatte ich bei der Musikschule kennen und lieben gelernt.  
Als ich leise mitsang sah ich wie bei Marion im Augenwinkel eine Träne glitzerte. Vor Rührung?  
Als das Lied zu Ende war flüsterte sie leise „Danke."  
Ich wusste sofort wofür, denn sie wusste, dass ich gerne sang und wollte mich immer mal live singen hören.  
Ich schenkte ihr lächelnd ein Nicken und wir fuhren weiter Richtung Süden.  
Die sechsstündige Fahrt verging mit Marion richtig schnell, dennoch war ich geschafft als wir im Hotel ankamen.  
Es war kein Luxushotel, nur 3 Sterne, aber mehr brauchte ich auch nicht. Hauptsache ein Bett und ein Bad.  
Wir checkten ein und gingen dann auf unser Zimmer. Wir teilten uns eins, wenn wir schon die Chance hatten zusammen zu sein, dann Rund um die Uhr.  
Wir beide flutschten aus unseren Schuhen und schmissen uns dann aufs Bett.  
Ich griff nach der Fernbedienung auf dem Nachttisch und schaltete den Fernseher an.  
Ich zappte durch die Kanäle und blieb bei MTV hängen.  
Ich quiekte auf als ich das Lied erkannte. Ich sprang vom Bett und schaltete die Musik lauter. Marion wusste was jetzt geschehen würde.  
Das war MEIN Lied! Das war MEINE Band! ICH LIEBTE DIE KINGS OF LEON und das nicht erst seit sie durch „Use Sombody" berühmt geworden sind. ( Kings of Leon – Sex on fire: http:/ www. youtube . com /watch?v =g96gWbGSS8s )  
Ich griff nach Marions Händen und zog sie nach oben. Auch wenn sie sichtlich erschöpft war, tanzte sie doch noch mit.  
Als das Instrumental in der Mitte kam sprang ich aufs Bett, spielte Luftgitarre und schüttelte wild meine Haare, was Marion so zum Lachen brachte, dass ich dachte sie würde gleich keine Luft mehr bekommen.  
Als das Lied zu Ende war, sprang ich mehr oder weniger elegant wieder vom Bett und umarmte Marion.  
„Danke, dass du mitgekommen bist.", sagte sie leise.  
„Danke, dass du mich mitgenommen hast.", sagte ich.  
Wir machten uns fertig fürs Bett und legten uns dann schlafen.  
Morgen würde ein aufregender Tag sein. Endlich würde ich IHN sehen. Live. Ich wollte so dicht wie möglich rankommen und dafür mussten wir so früh wie möglich da sein.

Der Handywecker klingelte um 6 Uhr morgens und ich schaltete ihn grummelnd aus.  
Marion lachte neben mir und ich schaute sie fragend an.  
„Guten Morgen.", sagte sie gutgelaunt.  
Es war soooo früh und sie war so gut gelaunt. Wie konnte sie nur?  
„Guten Morgen.", erwiderte ich mit beschlagener Stimme.  
„Ich geh zuerst ins Bad.", schrie sie, sprang auf und stürmte davon.  
Was ging denn mit der ab? Hatte die was genommen?  
Eine halbe Stunde später kam sie mit einem Handtuch um den Körper und einem Handtuch als Turban auf dem Kopf wieder raus. Ich lag immer noch im Bett, das Gesicht ins Kissen gedrückt.  
„Los beeil dich. Rob wartet doch auf uns.", sagte sie.  
Jetzt fiel mir alles wieder ein. ROB! Heute war das Fanevent. Wir waren in München.  
„Ja, stimmt. Rob ich komme!", schrie ich und sprang schnell auf. Ich stürzte so schnell los, dass ich über meine eigenen Füße stolperte, was Marion kichern lies.  
Als ich wieder aus dem Bad kam, hatte Marion sich schon angezogen und sich Lockenwickler in die Haare gedreht. Sie erinnerte mich an einen Pudel beim Hundefrisör. Aber als ich sah, was sie in den Händen hatte, stockte mir der Atem. Sie wollte doch nicht wirklich an meine Haare.  
„Was hast du vor?", fragte ich sie ängstlich.  
„Ich werde dich jetzt ein wenig aufhübschen. Ich will ja nicht, dass Rob uns nicht beachtet." sagte sie als sei es selbstverständlich und deutete mir, dass ich auf dem Stuhl vor ihr Platz nehmen sollte.  
Was zum Teufel hatte dieses Mädel nur vor mit mir?  
Sie hatte eine Schere und einen Kamm in der Hand und fing an meine Haare zu kämen. Marion war zwar eine 23 Jährige Friseurin, aber dennoch war mir bei dem Gedanken sie einfach so an meine Haare zu lassen schon mulmig.  
Sie schnippelte los, aber es fielen nicht viele Haare. Sie schnitt mir nur ein bisschen die Spitzen und den Pony.  
„Keine Angst, ich liebe deine langen Haare. Ich richte es nur ein wenig", versuchte sie mich zu beruhigen.  
„Ja. Das will ich hoffen. Mark mag es nämlich auch lieber länger. Aber ich vertraue dir.", sagte ich, lehnte mich zurück und machte meine Augen zu, damit ich meine Haare nicht fallen sah.  
Nicht lange, dann schmiss sie den Fön an und begann meine Haare zu trocknen. Ich war wie gesagt nicht so der Typ der aufgebretzelt hoch zehn rumlief, aber ich wollte ihr den Spaß nicht verderben. Also ließ ich sie machen und träumte in der Zeit ein wenig vor mich hin.  
„So, fertig!", sagte sie und holte mich somit aus meiner Träumerei raus.  
„Ehrlich?", fragte ich verblüfft weil es sehr schnell ging.  
„Ja, zieh dir was Hübsches an und dann schminke ich dich noch. In der Zwischenzeit mach ich mich auch schnell fertig.", entgegnete sie und verzog sich, ohne meine Antwort abzuwarten, wieder ins Bad.  
Hatte sie gerade schminken gesagt? Oh man, was war ich eine Puppe?  
Ich benutzte wenn es hochkam höchstens mal Wimperntusche und Kajal, aber ich hatte die Befürchtung das ich bei Marion nicht so einfach davon kommen würde. Aber nun gut, es würde mich nicht umbringen und sie glücklich machen.  
Ich zwängte mich in meine Klamotten und schlüpfte in meine Sneakers. ( http:/ www. polyvore. com/ roadtrip/set?id= 25618092 )  
Marion brauchte nicht lange und stand denn plötzlich komplett fertig vor mir.  
„Na nimmst du mich so mit?", fragte sie und drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse.  
„Ich nehm dich auch mit einem Sack über dem Kopf mit!", entgegnete ich lachend.  
„Na gut, dann wollen wir mal ein wenig Farbe und Leben in dein Gesicht zaubern!", sagte sie und drückte mich wieder auf den Stuhl nieder.  
Hallo? Leben? Wie seh ich denn sonst aus? Wie eine Leiche, oder was?  
Sie schminkte mich in Windeseile und dann durfte ich mich im Spiegel betrachten.  
Ich sah gut aus, ungewohnt und anders, aber gut. Sie hatte es mit der Schminke, Gott sei Dank, nicht übertrieben und meine Haare hatte sie so geföhnt, dass sie voluminöser aussahen und nicht nur langweilig runterhingen.  
„Und gefällt es dir?", fragte sie vorsichtig, als hätte sie Angst das ich es scheußlich finden würde.  
„Ja sehr. Danke schön!", sagte ich und umarmte sie herzlich.  
„So jetzt ist aber gut, komm lass uns los.", sagte sie denn und zog sich noch eine Jacke über.  
Wir fuhren mit Marions kleinen Flitzer zur Olympiahalle und parkten dort in der Nähe. Marion war sehr nervös, tibbelte immer wieder mit ihren Händen auf dem Lenkrad und fluchte häufiger als gestern beim Auto fahren.  
„Hör auf!", mahnte ich sie, weil sie mich sonst verrückt gemacht hätte.  
Sie sah mich an und grinste nur nervös, aber sie hörte auf damit. Mir ging es genauso, ich war sehr aufgewühlt und war gespannt was uns heute so erwarten würde.  
Wir liefen vom Parkplatz zur Halle und als wir davor standen stockte mir der Atem.  
So viele Menschen. So viele Teenies.  
Das könnte lustig werden … oder auch nicht!

************************  
Sooo meine Lieben, **

**das war dann also Chap1. :-)**

**Ich hoffe ihr mögt es so. Es war zwar noch kein Rob in Sicht, aber der kommt ab Chap 2. **

**VERSPROCHEN!**

**So nun drückt doch den Reviewbutton und schreibt eine kleine Kritik. Egal ob positiv oder negativ. *lach***

**Noch eine wichtige Anmerkung für alle Neulinge: Da wir die FF letztes Jahr angefangen haben, ist von dem Fanevent am 14ten November 2009 in München die Rede. Ich werde die Zeit auch so belassen, da alles so getimed ist. *g*  
Soooo… sonst noch was? Ich glaube nicht, wenn nicht schreib ich es ins nächste Update**

Ganz liebe Grüße

**Anja**


End file.
